


My head hurts so much

by AnonymousWriter_A



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Affectionate!Alec, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Hangover, Izzy being Izzy, Kinda humanish AU, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is the ultimate boyfriend, Morning, caring!magnus, drunk!Alec, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Alec is really affectionate with Magnus when he is drunk or when he has a hangover. Cute Malec oneshot.





	My head hurts so much

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this oneshot. All the mistakes are mine, and if there are any, tell me so I can fix them. Thank you for reading.

"Come on, Alec you're not really working with me," Izzy groaned while carefully dragging Alec along.

"Wha ya doin Iz, I wanna go home," Alec whined.

"What do you think I'm trying to do," she sounded irritated.

"Can we go to Magnus? Magnuss..... I miss him"

"You miss him? You just saw him two hours ago. And yes we are heading there right now."

"Two hours, thas too long," Alec said simply. "Ugh" Isabelle grumbled.

"Did you know Magnus smells really nice, I mean like really niceee, like home," Alec said dopily. 

"I'm sure he does." 

They finally reached Magnus' apartment and Izzy let themselves in. Trying not to fall over. Stumbling, almost falling, towards their bedroom, because who could walk straight when you got a 6'3 shadowhunter clinging onto you? She opened the door from the bedroom, while almost dropping her brother. "Oww Izzy, tha hurt," Alec grumbled when he hit his head against the door. Magnus was sitting up in the bed. His hair was a mess, eyes without makeup, wearing sweatpants and what Izzy thought would have to be one of Alec's sweaters. He rubbed his eyes sleepy, while he looked at the two. "Magnus!" Alec's face brightened and lit up. "Hi," Magnus sleepily said while giving him a smile that would make Alec blush if he wasn't so drunk.

 "What happened?" Magnus asked Izzy.

"Well... Jace was having a hard time, so we went to drink something at the bar, and well Jace got him drunk again." Magnus chuckled.

"Jace wouldn't shut up so I had to drink my pains away" Alec said pouting.

"Aww sweetheart," Magnus said while giggling at his boyfriends facial expression. "Come here, baby, you wanna sleep with me?" he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Alec crawled over to Magnus, gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and burried his face into his shoulders while mumbling something into his shoulder.

"What did you say darling?"

"I always wanna sleep with you," Magnus giggled and gave the boy a kiss on his lips. "Hmmm, I love you," Alec said softly while falling asleep. 

Magnus smiled at Alec who gripped him tight so they were cuddling. He looked at Isabelle apologetically,

"Thank you, for bringing him to me. The next time you should just call me."

"And miss no filter Alec, no way. At least now I know that you smell really niceee," she said imitating her brother.

"It was not a big deal, good luck with his hangover tomorrow."

"Thanks Isabelle," he said while absentmindedly playing with Alec's hair. Izzy turned to leave.

"Oh yeah and Izzy, make sure to remind me to send ducks up to Jace's room for getting my boyfriend this drunk." She nodded with a smile

" I will, goodnight Magnus."

"You can sleep here tonight if you want to, I have an extra bedroom," Magnus offered.

"That sounds great, thank you."

"Night Isabelle." Magnus said while draping his arm over Alec's waist and cuddling up to him even more.

The next morning Alec shuffled in with his comforter wrapped around his shoulders, he was awefully pale and seemed to have one hell of a hangover. Izzy and Magnus were having breakfast when they took in Alec's appearance. Magnus covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide his wide grin, while Izzy let out a squeal. Which made Alec glare at her annoyed. Magnus chuckled softly. His boyfriend, who was normally a tough shadowhunter, looked adorable. Alec walked straight into Magnus' arms while groaning, he burried his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, leaving soft kisses. 

"Hey baby, how bad is it?" Magnus asked while rubbing soothing circles into Alec's back.

"Ughh," Alec groaned and cuddled close to Magnus. Alec was always very affectionate towards Magnus in the morning, especially if he was feeling ill.

"I was cold and you weren't in the bed." Alec said frowning. "I know, darling, but I had to make breakfast for Izzy." Alec sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Here, you have to take two of these, they may make you feel better," Magnus held up two pills of Tylenol while stroking his cheek gently.

"Thanks Mags," Alec took the pills and swallowed them with a cup of water. When he was done he wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders again. Peppering him with kisses.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Alexander."

"Aww, you two are so cuteee," Izzy cooed.

"Shut up, Izzy" Alec glared at her.

"If you want me to shut up, maybe you shouldn't be so affectionate when I'm here." she stuck her tongue out at her brother. 

"I'm sorry, darling, we can cuddle when Izzy is gone okay?"

"But I wanna right now," Alec said pouting. Magnus grinned and leaned in to give him a kiss on those pouting lips. "Soon," Magnus said. There was a knock on the door. Alec groaned. "My head hurts so much.... ," Alec whined. Magnus gave Alec another quick kiss on his lips and went to open the door. 


End file.
